Commit Suicide
by LoriLori267
Summary: Isabella gets her heart broken. This is a really sad story. Death is in this story.


**Commit Suicide.**

"Isabella-a-a-a-a-a-a." Phineas shouted. "Wake up! Ferb, check her pulse."

Ferb checked it. "Phineas, Isabella is dead."

Phineas started to break down and cry, screaming out her name. "Isabella-a-a-a-a-a! I LOVED YOU! WHY!"

"What?" Ferb asked.

"What?" Phineas asked him back.

"You didn't love her two hours ago." Ferb said.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked with a grief stricken and painful voice.

"You didn't say that while you were kissing Vanessa!" Ferb shouted.

"What? Vanessa means nothing to me!" Phineas shouted back.

"Oh, yeah? Or when you told Isabella that she was just a 'fling', what the f**k is wrong with you?" Ferb shouted while he pushed him to the ground. "You just turned into an a**hole over the years. And because you are a douche, ISABELLA IS DEAD!"

**5 Hours Ago.**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Danville. As usual, Phineas and Ferb were doing something that was impossible but it was about six weird years. Phineas was 18, Ferb was 19 and Isabella was just a fragile, little, seventeen years old. Candace was now about 24 and she and Jeremy just got married. Linda and Lawrence were out on vacation. So Phineas and Ferb had the whole place to themselves. Yesterday night, Phineas and Isabella 'hooked up' while he hosted a party.

"Ferb?" Phineas came out of his room.

"Yeah?" Ferb answered back, sitting in his lazy chair in the living room.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"9:30." Ferb answered.

"Where's Izzy?" He asked.

"She went home about two hours ago." Ferb said.

"Where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"He's right there." Ferb was now pointing to Perry lying down on his bed in front of his feet.

"Huh. Didn't notice." Phineas said.

"You don't notice anything anymore." Ferb said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Phineas has been like this ever since he hit sixteen. He was no longer the sweet boy he was. By the time he was 17, he lost his virginity to Barbara AKA 'Babs." AKA Isabella's BFF. She was already hurt by the fact he did that but that's not all. He dated the WHOLE fireside girl team, The Whole football team and THE WHOLE Volleyball team. Isabella turned suicidal by her seventeenth birthday. And she already tried once and Ferb stopped her. Ferb had given her first kiss, First date, first everything. Except for 'First time'. Unlike Phineas, Ferb was respectful to women and understand that she wanted to wait until she was married. But Phineas took it last night and she wasn't even drunk! But he was. Ferb knew he was the better man, but she always wanted Phineas and there is now stopping Teenage Hormones when they start.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked. Again.

"Yes, Phineas? By this time he was annoyed.

"What are you reading?" He asked while he took the book away.

"It's call The Hunger Games." Ferb grabbed it back.

"Nice. But I prefer Scott Pilgrim."

"Yeah, you do."

"So…. Isabella."

"Yeah, you took her innocence?" Ferb asked Phineas.

"Yeah, why you can't say 'SEX'?"He asked.

"Because it's not 'SEX', it's 'Making Love' and what you did to Isabella was to me 'taking her innocence.'" Ferb shouted.

"What do you care?" Phineas blurted out.

"Because she's my friend! You're a womanizer." Ferb said.

"Ok, well sorry. Bro." Phineas apologized.

"It's okay." Ferb said.

Phineas phone started to ring. It was a text from Isabella.

"**Hi, baby. ." **Isabella texted.

"**Hey, Izzy." ** He texted back.

"**What's up?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Wanna meet up?"** Phineas texted.

"**O.K. Meet me up in the backyard."** Isabella texted.

"**Got it." **Phineas texted back.

"**CU L8r."**

"**O.K. Babz."**

The fact that Isabella still loved Phineas even though he did all was beyond her mother, Ferb and everyone else. Phineas was a douche bag and Ferb was the good guy. Ferb cared. Phineas didn't. Ferb loved her. Phineas didn't. Ferb did all he can to make her happy. Phineas couldn't care less if she jumped a cliff, died and was eaten by sharks. Ferb was jealous.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked while getting out of the shower.

"Yes?" Ferb asked.

"I'm going to Isabella's."

"Why?" Ferb asked.

"To hopefully, hook up again." Phineas blurted out.

"Ahhh, Is all you think about is taking innocences away from innocence girls?" Ferb asked with annoyed tone.

"No. I also think about T.V., Computer, Facebook…." Phineas was counting the other stuff he thinks about.

"So innocence is one of the many thinks you think about?"

"Huh, Yes." Phineas agreed.

"Wow, and to think mom and dad think _you_ are a legend." Ferb said angrily.

"Because I am." Phineas boasted.

"Ha. Ha. Ha!" Ferb laughed sarcastically.

"Why are you laughing?" Phineas asked confused.

"Nothing, Bro." Ferb said.

"O.K. Go to Izzy's." Phineas said while he walked out the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Ferb said now infuriated.

Phineas always gets what he wanted. Ferb always thought that. He got Isabella's heart on his sleeve; mom and dad's trust fund in his grasp and everyone on the block love him. Ferb was an outsider, wasn't a Facebook addict, wasn't a Hallo addict and he didn't have a blog. Ever since he was 14, people who once called him 'Friend' was now calling him 'Emo' or 'Nerd' or 'Freak'. And to think that when they were ten years old, he and Phineas would get along, share the fame and glory. Now, nothing was the same.

"I'm gonna call Balijet."Ferb said while he picked up the phone to call his never changing best friend.

He picked up his phone. "Hi, Ferb."

"Hi Balijet. What are you doing?" Ferb asked.

"Trying to build a portal to Saturn."

"Oh, Can I help you?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah. Need you and…." Balijet didn't even get to finish his sentence before Ferb cut him off in the middle and said it with an attitude.

"Phineas?"

"Actually, no. I was gonna say 'Screwdriver'." Balijet said.

"Sorry." Ferb apologized.

"It's all good. Phineas had become jerk." Balijet, he always seemed to read Ferb's mind.

"Yeah, I'm coming now."

"Alright, buy bring your I-Pod." Balijet requested.

"Why?" Ferb asked.

"Because _you_ are the one who have the new 'Shooting Star' EP by Owl City." Oh yeah, Ferb had forgotten that Bal (His nick-name) was obsessed with Owl City.

"Oh yeah. My favorite song is 'Gold'."

"How does it go?"

"You'll have to wait and hear." Ferb teased.

"OH MY GOD! HURRY!" Balijet hanged up.

Ferb walked out the house.

Phineas had just arrived at Isabella's house. Hoping for another 'hookup' until he realized her mom was there. She answered the door.

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Garcia-S…." He was cut off mid-sentence by her hold her finger up and put it all over his lips.

"Now, you listen here Phineas, I've heard all about your 'hookups' and I've got to say this but I think it slackness what you are becoming. What happen to sweet, innocent Phineas I liked? Is he gone? I mean you are the lowest lowlife I've ever since. I mean I heard you got two girls pregnant and they had to get an abortion. Just so their parents would have found out! You know someone should tell Linda about this. She will be so disappointed I mean….." She was cut off mid-sentence to by Phineas.

"Get to the point!" Phineas shouted.

"The point is Isabella is not that kind of girl and if you do anything to her I swear to God. I. Will. Kill. You." She warned.

"O.K. Where's Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"In the backyard."

"Alright..." Cut off mid-sentence again.

"Don't think that she's one of those whores." She whispered in his ears.

"Don't think that I think that." He said as he walked around the backyard.

"Hey, Izzy!"

"Hey, Phinny!"

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just feeding Pinky." She said.

"Oh yeah, did he have the puppies yet?"

"No. Maria has not had them it yet."

"How much she has in her tummy?"

"12."

"Wow. Two more than Perry and Amor."

"Why did you guys name Perry' wife 'Amor'?"

"Because it means 'Love' in Spanish."

"Oh."

For a moment, awkward silence came between them.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"Yes?"

"About last night…."

"Yeah, I had a great time too." She said nervously.

"No, it's actually I wasn't intending to… take 'it' away." Phineas said.

"I know. But I love you."

"I know but last night was just a fling." Phineas blurted out.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to have 'it' with you and 'it' was an accident."

"Oh. Kay. But you said 'I love you too." Isabella said.

"What?"

"You said 'I love you.'"

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Anyway, I'm saying. Nothing like this is ever gonna happen again. I'm sorry." Phineas said.

Isabella boxed him in his face. "You are a loser, Phineas Flynn. A LOSER. AN A**HOLE! A JERK! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!" Were the words the sobbed while running up to her room.

"Isa? What's wrong?" Vivian asked and then took one look on Phineas and knew it had something to do with him. "You! GET OUT!" She shouted. With that note he quickly ran over to Balijet's place.

"Balijet? BALIJET?" Phineas shouted as he barged in the house.

"What, Phineas? I was just listing to 'Dementia' by Owl City and Mark Hoppus."

"The guy from Blink-182?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Isabella."

"What about her?"

"Yeah, What about her?" Ferb asked as he appeared out of the bathroom.

"Ferb, what are you doing here?"

"Helping Bal to build a portal to Saturn. What are you doing here?" Ferb asked back.

"Running away from Mrs. Garica-Shpairo." Phineas answered.

"Why?" Ferb asked.

"OH MY GOD! 'Gold' is sooo good." Balijet blurted out.

"Because I made Izzy cry."

"You what?"

"I told her she was just a 'hook-up' nothing more and nothing less." Phineas explained.

"You IDOIT! You know that she is unstable. Ever since she tried to commit suicide back in 2008! What else did you say?" Ferb shouted.

"She said I told her I loved her. But I said no."

"OH MY GOD! Phineas, what have you done?"

"I don't know."

Balijet's and Ferb's phone started to ring. It was Isabella. She had texted them.

"**I'm going to the motherland where everyone will love and adore me. I won't be here to hear your wonderful voice again. Nor see your wonderful faces, wonderful smiles and wonderful bodies. The last memory of you guys I'll ever have is that party we all went to last night. The night I lost my virginity to Phineas Flynn. And this morning, got my heart broken by the same man. Ferb, you are a beautiful soul that I will always cherish in my heart. I love you. To Balijet, I love him too. To everyone else, I bid farewell to the people I love and the people I hate. I love you, see you in the galaxies. Love You, Isabella Maria Garica-Shpairo." **

"Who texted you guys?" Phineas asked, curious.

"Isabella." Ferb said.

"What does it say?"

"Something about going to the motherland." Balijet said.

"Oh my god. I think she's gonna commit suicide." Ferb said.

"No. No. she wouldn't." Phineas said, confused.

"Yes, she would!" Ferb shouted. "Come on. We're going over there."

"O.K." Balijet said.

"O.K." Phineas agreed.

So all went over there. Fearing the worst. When they arrived, it seemed no one was there until they heard gagging come from Isabella's room.

"Isabella!" They all said pounding on the door.

"Phineas, Kick down the down." Ferb commanded.

Phineas did it and ran straight in the house. He kicked down Isabella's door to find her. Hanged. From a belt. On the ceiling. She had stopped gagging. He pulls her down, and holds her in her arms."

**Present**

"Isabella is dead." Ferb sobbed. "She's dead. Balijet call Mrs**. **Garica-Shpairo."

"Ok." Balijet sobbed.

But Phineas just stand there, no remorse. No sorrow. Nothing.

Five minutes after they found her, Mrs**. **Garica-Shpairo raced back to her house. Finding her. Dead.

"WHY? ISA? WHY?" she screamed.

Ferb told her the true story and showed her the text. That's when she turned on Phineas.

"YOU! YOU MANWHORE! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? SHE WAS YOUR BESTFRIEND! BUT YOU'RE A DOG! SHE LOVED YOU! WHAT COULD IT TAKE TO RETURN THAT LOVE? I'M CALLING LINDA RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! Thank you, Ferb." She thanked him tearfully.

"You're welcome." Ferb whispered.

"WHY CAN'T YOU MORE LIKE FERB? HE'S MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU'LL EVR BE!" She screamed again.

Phineas said nothing. He knew he was wrong. He knew it was his entire fault she died.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? YOU A**HOLE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER! I DID! I LOVED HER. YOU ONLY SAW HER AS SOMETHING TO STICK IT IN! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! I. LOVED HER. PHINEAS!" Ferb started to scream her name. "ISABELLA! I LOVED YOU! YOU WERE MY HEART! WHY DID YOU DIE? I LOVED YOU."

Balijet was in a corner, rocking back and forth. He declared that the song that he will remember her by was 'Shooting Star' and 'Galaxies' By Owl City. Because she loved the song 'Galaxies' and the song he found her on was 'Shooting Star'.

Her funeral was two weeks later. Phineas was absent. Ferb was present. Balijet played the songs while she was buried. Across the sky was letters saying 'Isabella, We loved you. Signed Everyone in Danville. Especially Ferb.'

Phineas died two months later of stabbing himself in the chest. Because he felt guilty.

Ferb had grown up and married Gabriella. A girl he met while at college. They had two daughters. Isabella and Maria. Named after the girl he once loved.

Balijet became a well-known scientist. And every-single thing he does he does it to 'Shooting Star' and 'Galaxies' By Owl City.

Mr. and Mrs**. **Garica-Shpairo divorced after their only child died. Mr. Shapiro died of Prostate cancer just two years after his daughter's death.

Everything went back to normal after her death but no one could not forget that afternoon sweet Isabella died after Phineas broke her heart.

* * *

Please review because I'm planning to write how Phineas dies, Ferb''s marriage and Balijet adventures.


End file.
